


A Loony Love

by 1CrazyAries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CrazyAries/pseuds/1CrazyAries
Summary: ". . .And then the horse and the hare fell bitterly in love. . ."





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theatrix_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrix_queen/gifts), [CuriousBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousBlossom/gifts).



Luna leaned gently over Ginny, cornsilk curls grazing Ginny’s shoulder ever so lightly. Ginny’s heart began to thump gently in her chest as Luna’s nimble fingers began to tug gently at her fiery red hair, coaxing it into a braid.

Ginny had been in love with Luna for as many moons as had risen and fallen over the course of her last two years at Hogwarts. Ginny left Hogwarts three years ago, but her love was as strong as it was in the moment that she first discovered her love for Luna in that moment, her hair pulled out of her face, her skin flushed with embarrassment.

“What flowers would you like in your hair? Hydrangeas? Snapdragons?” Luna’s gaze was following the lines of Ginny’s tense shoulders, her hands massaging away the tension as she tied the braid’s end. Ginny sighed softly, her heart reacting to Luna’s sweet voice like the lyrics of a lullaby.

“Luna. . .” Ginny swallowed hard, her eyes staring determinedly into her lap and her fingers twisting together nervously.

Luna’s head peeked over Ginny’s shoulder, her baby blue eyes as bright as the stars that shone over the dining hall all those long years that they stayed at Hogwarts. “Yes?” Luna’s words were so warm that Ginny was sure her heart was so soft that all of her love simply seeped into her sentences, just as lovely and frail as Luna herself. Ginny felt her eyes flutter shut, her shoulders relaxing once more as Luna began straightening out the braid, pulling out sections and poofing up others. 

“I-I. . . That is. . . Luna. . . I’m in love with you!” Ginny felt her cheeks color, her eyes squeezed shut and close to tears. Luna’s thin fingers paused briefly in Ginny’s hair, sitting idle for just a moment before continuing their work. Ginny felt her shoulders slump, she should have known. Luna would never love a girl like her.

“So, tulips then?” Luna’s voice was as calm and cheerful as ever, the very same voice that had charmed Ginny to begin with. Ginny’s eyes lost their fire, it was just the same, she told herself, it was better to be forgotten than never said. 

“Yes, tulips are fine.” Ginny didn't think that her whisper could possibly be heard over the sound of her heart, broken and throbbing. Ginny looked away in shame, feeling like the biggest fool. Luna hummed the tune of a song that only she knew the words to.

“Tulips are perfect for us, I think.” Ginny’s eyes widened, and she turned around to look at Luna the moment that she stopped combing her fingers through Ginny’s hair. 

“W-what?” Ginny’s voice was trembling in alarm. Luna tilted her head to the side curiously.

“How about yellow?” The corners of Luna’s eyes crinkled at the confusion radiating off of Ginny. “Yellow tulips signify being hopelessly in love.” Luna blushed a gentle rose, the blue in her eyes standing out like a lake in the middle of a barren desert. Ginny felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as Luna raised her wand and whispered a spell to conjure a crown of yellow tulips.


	2. Years Apart

Chapter One - 

“I’m pretty sure that you should be more worried about Draco handling the baby. Our baby.” These were the first words spoken by Hermione on this particular Sunday morning, her statement cutting directly through Ron’s rambling as he attempted to convey the wonder of a recent quidditch match. Hermione, on the other hand, just wanted to drink her coffee.

“That is not true- Oh, hullo Luna.” Luna Lovegood strode happily through the door of the Hogsmeade coffee shop, her expression vaguely mystified. Luna looked exactly the same as she did at Hogwarts, blonde with radishes hanging from her ears.

“Yes, yes. It's nice seeing you Luna. . . Draco, honey, she won't bite.” Draco shot Hermione a dirty look, cradling the newborn baby Rose on his knee awkwardly.

Luna smiled warmly, her eyes like two clear swimming pools on a warm day. “Nice seeing you, Ron. Hermione.” Luna nodded to the pair each in turn. “I wish you a wonderful anniversary, and a lifetime of happiness.” Luna’s face formed into a large grin. “May we all find such true love one day.”

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. “Jeez, Luna. You shoulda written my vows.” Hermione shook her head, elbowing Ron in the ribcage forcefully. “Ow! Kidding, kidding!”

Draco made a face at Hermione, holding up baby Rose with an upset expression on his face. “Tell me that Astoria isn't really going to drop one of these things,” he whined, his white blond hair falling into his eyes.

“She is nine months pregnant, it's a little hard to pretend it's not going to happen.” Draco scowled darkly at Hermione, resembling his father more than usual. “Don't give me that face, and you better not go home to your wife acting like such a child!” Hermione had the same nagging tone as she reprimanded Draco as when she was angry with Ron, and Ron found himself smug to finally not be the center of her annoyance.

“Yeah, Malfoy.” Ron puffed out his chest proudly.

“Shut up, Ron.”

“Well,” Luna interrupted, clearing her throat, “I did have a reason for coming here.” Then an awkward smile, “It’s time to visit.”

There was a pregnant pause, and no one seemed quite sure how to respond. Even little Rose, giggling and poking at Malfoy’s cheek, seemed to be silenced.

“Why now?” Ron was shaking from head to toe, and Malfoy had acquired a rather green pallor. It was only Hermione who didn't react. “We said that we’d wait until the time was right. It’s not right yet, I'm not ready.”

“She’s right, it's been much too long. . . Lord knows what they've been up to. Besides, Harry suggested just last week.”

Ron pressed his lips together, seemingly accepting that the had come. “Call up George. He’ll want in.”

 

~~~~

 

Two hours later and a deafening phone call with George later (“I knew that I shouldn't have given him that cell phone without teaching him how to use it properly!”), five ex-Hogwarts students were sitting in front of McGonagall’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's finally up! It took forever, but to be fair this was all typed into my ancient cell phone (Had to move it onto my iPad before I could post). 
> 
> Sorry for the hold up! I'll be back soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my close friends, without whom I would have never written this story for the Archives. There are many stories that would have gone unwritten without these two beautiful ladies. So I ask that you raise your wands to the most wonderful witches I know. 
> 
> Shout out to my history teacher for putting up with the many class periods that me and CuriousBlossom spent absorbed in our own fantastic worlds of writing. Couldn't have done it without you, Mr. J!
> 
> A few words from the wise: 
> 
> "Words, words, mere words, no matter from the heart," -William Shakespeare


End file.
